


Wet Dog

by Captain_Ne



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Ne/pseuds/Captain_Ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio always tries to see Leonardo even if it means he has to swim a few rivers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Dog

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off my play thru of the game. Whenever I saw Leonardo's marker on the map in Brotherhood, I would go to as soon as I could. This sometimes meant that Ezio would swim a river or two to get there. At one point this idea sprouted.
> 
> I don't speak Italian so I apologize if any of it is incorrect

Leonardo didn't see Ezio but he heard the wet sound of heavy fabric and the squeaking gurgle of leather boots full of water. He turned to see the assassin sit with a squishing sound, still dripping water off his clothes. A lone drop falling from his nose before the inventor felt himself sigh. "Ezio. Why are you wet?"

"It was the fastest way to get you." True, but it was also the quickest way to avoid the guards that had gotten to curious about the man who has dashed by on the roof.

"You don't need to go thru such extremes amante." Leonardo smiled.

"There are so few chances to see you now, that any I can get is worth the discomfort." Ezio hated that he could only see his love in these short visits. Every time he broke another thread in the Borgia web he knew he was closer to having him back. He rested his damp hand on Leonardo's and squeezed it gently. They were in one of their more hidden locations near the river so there was no fear of being discovered.

He turned his hand in the assassin's to grip it tightly. "I know, I wish you would not risk your health though." A ridiculous statement when he knew that Ezio risked his health daily for his creed. "I have nothing for you today."

"Then let me enjoy your company for this short time amante." It was all they could have at this moment. "Tell me of your work." Easier to talk of Leonardo's than his own. He enjoyed listening to him talk about his work and reminded him of times spent laying on the painter's bed in Venice in the times he could have to himself. Those times seemed so far now, a part of his heart wished he could go back to that place. The smell of paint and dust, watching him work or lying beside one another for the few hours he could.

Leonardo indulged his old friend and lover, knowing that this was the closest they could be for now. He spoke of his paintings and how they frustrated him. How he was excited that his inventions worked but disapproving of their use. Thankful that Ezio would destroy them for him before they could be used to their full potential. He did not stop till the sky began to orange over the river. "I have stayed too long my friend."

Ezio sighed but nodded his head. Not wanting to part and knowing that they must. A look told him they were alone and would be for a bit longer. Turning to give a soft kiss, a promise for when they could spend the time together uninterrupted in privacy. " Ti amo. Soon we will not have to meet like this.Te lo prometto."

"I know, I must go." Leonardo stood with the soft rustle of fabric. " Stai al sicuro Ezio. Do not swim anymore rivers today. "

"Go Leonardo, before I do not let you part from me." Ezio sighed. Watching the man nod and leave. Climbing the nearest building he kept his gaze on him till he was too far for even his eyes to see. Below him the river reflected the deep purple of dusk. There was much to do if he wanted Leonardo by his side again.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> amante - lover  
> Ti amo - I love you  
> Te lo prometto - I promise you  
> Stai al sicuro - stay safe - Thank you Ellie for correcting this for me


End file.
